When a user, such as a pilot or other stakeholder, wants to study a complete flight, or portion thereof, they often rely on a vertical situation display (VSD) and/or a lateral navigation display (ND). In many situations, the user wishes to specifically analyze or optimize a specific section of a flight plan.
Sometimes the user wishes to analyze multiple flight data (or specific flight parameters) along the selected section, but this flight data is either not available, or is not displayed in a useful manner. To achieve the desired analysis, the user may have to spend additional time visually mapping a portion of the flight plan on the VSD and then finding corresponding information on the ND. In many instances, this exercise requires navigating through multiple modes and window range sizes, which adds to head down time and increases cognitive demand.
Accordingly, improved flight display systems and methods are desirable. Desired display systems and methods respond to user selections of a section of a flight plan, those user selections being made on either the VSD or the ND. The desired display systems and methods provide multiple specific flight data (i.e., flight parameter information) for the selected section. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this Background.